Fall away from your past
by thecuriousoracle
Summary: Songfic. Edmund's feels guilty for all the death and despair he cause, will he ever forgive himself. Rated T for safety


**Author's Note: Another songfic, but it isn't that good. Reviews welcome with open arms. The song is Fall away- The Fray. NOT SLASH OR ANY OTHER KIND OF THAT STUFF, it's just brotherly fluff sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, they belong to C.S Lewis, nor do I own the song Fall away that belongs to The Fray**

**Peter's song part things **_are like this _**and Edmund's **_**is like this**_

_**You swear you recall**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_That could make you come back down_

_You made up your mind to leave it all behind_

_Now you're forced to fight it out_

I stood with some soldiers, getting ready to battle against the fell beast and the last followers of the White Witch. Peter was at my side, his own sword raised like mine.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

On the other side some of creatures were calling "TRAITOR!" I stiffened when I heard them calling that, it had been 6 months since I had betrayed my family to the White Witch. But I had been trying to forget that, well at least push it to the back of my mind, even though I do have guiltiness knowing away at the back of my mind. But now the awful memories were coming to the front of my mind and all of a sudden I felt very sick.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

Peter looked at me, with concern in his eyes, which made me feel even guiltier. Peter could have died that day. A battle cry came from the other side of the battle field and the fell beasts came charging towards us.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

My hand gripped the hilt of my sword more tightly, turning my knuckles white. A shout came from my right, it belonged to Peter. He shouted "CHARGE!" obeying his orders, I charged forwards, killing a wolf that was coming towards me. Peter tried to keep near me at all times, it was actually quite funny to watch.

_You left something undone_

_It's now your rerun_

_It's the one you can't erase_

_You should have made it right_

_So you wouldn't have to fight_

_To put a smile back on your face_

I was in a bit of trouble; I was fighting with a Minotaur, when an ogre decided to come help the Minotaur. So there I was battling to big and powerful creatures at once.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I was mainly focusing on the Minotaur, because they are the most skilled warriors out of the two. As I was trying to defend myself from the attacks coming from the Minotaur, I had completely forgotten about the Ogre. The ogre was about to bring the axe down on my head, when it collapsed to the ground. Behind it was Peter, sword covered in blood; I gave him a small nod in thanks.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

The battle ended quite soon, we had won. The stench filled of blood filled my nose, and the sight of dead bodies was in my sight.

_You fall away_

We eventually made it to camp; I immediately retired to my tent, wanting to be by myself. I gently cried, thinking about all the deaths that had been caused because of me. There was the Battle of Bernua, then this and there was probably more to come.

_You fall away_

I was too busy crying and thinking about the deaths, to notice Peter coming into the tent. He clears his throat loudly and I turn around, he has deep worry in his eyes.

_**Something I've done **_

_**That I can't outrun**_

I think my eyes told him why I was upset, and he came over to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed onto his shoulder.

_**Something I've done **_

_**That I can't outrun**_

"Ed, please tell me what's wrong?" Peter said, his blue eyes looking into mine. I took a deep breath and said...

_Maybe you should wait_

_Maybe you should run_

_But there's something you said_

_That can't be undone_

"The fell beasts were calling traitor, and it brought back bad memories. Peter, I don't deserve to be King, after what I done to you, the girls and Narnia!" He just looked at me and sighed.

"Edmund, you definitely DO deserve to be King. What they done to you was horrible and cruel. And you feel guilty, more than I probably know." Peter reassured me, I nodded and smiled.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I didn't in my heart, believe what he said, but there was no point in worrying him.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I knew that some people in Narnia still didn't trust me, and really I can't blame then. I did betray them for sweets.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

But maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in what Peter said.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I will still always have this in my mind, but maybe...

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

I could just accept it and live my life.

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

But even I know that...

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

I can never make up for what I did.

_You fall away_


End file.
